Too Close To Love You
by MissCastellanMilligan
Summary: Die drei Winchester-Brüder sind in Tulsa wegen dem Verschwinden von Teenagern. An einem Abend trifft Adam auf einen Jungvamypr namens Erik Night. Beide müssen sich ziemlich schnell eingestehen, dass der Anderen ihnen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht. Wird die Liebe alle Hürden überwinden? Mein erstes Crossover!
1. Treffen bei Starbucks

Tulsa ist groß. Jedenfalls größer als seine Heimatstadt. Adam sah aus dem Fenster des Chevrolet Impala. Dean konnte nicht so schnell fahren, wie er es eigentlich wollte. Der uralte Ford vor ihm schlich um die Kurven, als würde davon sein Leben abhängen. Sam las sich nochmal die Zeitung durch, wo sie ihren neuen Job gefunden hatten. Doch er sah immer wieder wütend zu dem Radio, welches Dean wieder bis zum Anschlag aufgedreht hatte. „Hört mal", erhob Sam seine Stimme und Dean machte die Musik nur geringfügig leiser. „diese Jungs, die verschwunden sind, sind immer in der Nähe von einem so genannten ‚House of Night' gewesen. Vielleicht sollten wir da mal vorbeischauen?" Seufzend sah Dean zur Seite und fragte: „Wo liegt das?" Adam reckte sich nach vorne und sagte: „Da vorne rechts…" Schweigend deutete er auf ein Schild und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Seitdem sie ihren Halbbruder mit auf Jagd nahmen, ist immer eine leicht bedrückte Stimmung. „Alles okay, Adam?", fragte Sam und sah nach hinten. Er nickte und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

Sam und Dean sind letztendlich alleine losgezogen und haben Adam –nach seinem eigenen Wunsch- am Motel abgeladen. Er packte ihre Taschen aus und ließ sich auf ein Bett sinken. Unglaubliche Müdigkeit übermannte ihn. Mit angewinkelten Beinen und verschränkten Armen schloss er langsam die Augen und schlief ein.

Erst abends wachte Adam wieder auf. Seine Brüder waren noch nicht zurück. Langsam stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Draußen war es kalt, sehr kalt. Er zog die Jacke fester um seinen Körper und trat hinaus. Das Motel lag fast in der Downtown und vor der Tür war viel los. Schnell schickte er Dean eine SMS, dass er unterwegs sei und ging die Straße hinab. Immer wieder rempelte der Leute an, entschuldigte sich aber nicht. Warum war er eigentlich so abwesend? Lag es daran, dass er vor dem Guhl gerettet werden konnte und seine Mutter nicht? Oder lag es daran, dass er sich –trotzdem der Nähe zu seinen Brüdern- einsam fühlte? Dean hat Lisa (er hatte den Namen des Öfteren in Deans Träumen gehört) und Sam hat Ruby (wenn er jetzt mal ganz ehrlich war) und Adam? Adam hat niemanden… Seufzend ging er in einen Starbucks rein, denn er hatte gerade echt Lust auf seinen Chocolate Mocha mit Pfefferminz-Sirup. Nachdem er sich sein Getränk bestellt hatte, zog er sich in die hinterste und dunkelste Ecke zurück. In Gedanken versunken schlürfte er sein Getränk und achtete nicht auf seine Umgebung. Deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht, wie ein hochgewachsener, dunkelhaariger Jungvampyr das Café betrat. Normalerweise mochte Erik Night Starbucks auch nicht, aber das Schicksal wollte diesen Abend, dass er Lust auf einen Kaffee bekam. Und so kreuzten sich ihre Wege…

Erik nahm dankend seine Tasse und drehte sich zur Tür. Eigentlich hatte er gehen wollen, aber seine eisblauen Augen huschten nach rechts. Wieso sie das taten, war ihm nicht klar, aber der Blonde mit dem hübschen Gesicht sprang ihm sofort ins Auge. Sofort befand er sich in einer Schockstarre, sein Herz begann zu rasen, sein Atem wurde flach und seine Blutlust wurde erhöht. Ohne, dass er es kontrollieren konnte, setzten sich seine Beine in Bewegung in die hinterste Ecke des Cafés. Erst als er beim Tisch stand und der Typ aufsah, checkte er es. „Ehm… hey…", begrüßte Erik ihn und von seinem Selbstbewusstsein ist gerade kaum etwas zu sehen. Wie würde seine beste Freundin Zoey Redbird reagieren? Sie würde ihn auslachen!

Langsam, ganz langsam, sah Adam auf und musterte den Fremden. Noch nie zuvor hat er darüber nachgedacht, wie andere Leute aussehen. Nicht mal damals beim Abschlussball, als sich diese Brünette voll an ihn rangemacht hatte. Aber der hier… der ist wirklich hübsch. Die dunklen Haare, die hellen, blauen Augen und die Größe. Kurz sah man ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er wieder ausdrucklos vor sich hinschaute. „Hallo. Kennen wir uns?", fragte Adam unbeeindruckt. Erik setzte sich einfach zu Adam und grinste. „_Noch _nicht, aber wir können es bald ändern…", sagte er und versuchte wenigstens sein Selbstbewusstsein durchscheinen zu lassen „…wenn du willst…", fügte er dann noch schnell hinzu. Bei jedem Mädchen zuvor hatte er kein Problem gehabt zu flirten. Doch jetzt bei diesem Jungen fiel ihm das so unglaublich schwer… und das lag nicht nur daran, dass er unglaublich schön ist.

Nach außen hin, schien Adam keinerlei Interesse an dem Typen zu besitzen, aber innerlich gestand er sich selber eine Zuneigung zu. „Kennen lernen? Inwiefern?", fragte er. Sein Ton war dabei nicht so zickig, wie er es eigentlich wollte. Erik war aber dennoch von der Frage eingeschüchtert. Um Zeit zu schinden, nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Dabei ließ er den blonden Fremden nicht aus den Augen. „Naja", antwortete er und war froh, dass er dabei nicht angesehen wurde (Adam rührte in seinem Mocha herum) „vielleicht können wir uns treffen und… reden?" Das war eher eine Frage, als ein Vorschlag. Nun sah Adam aber wieder auf und trank einen Schluck. Grinsend stellte er seinen Becher ab und sagte: „Reden? Was verstehst _du _denn unter reden? Du starrst mir immer wieder auf die Pulsader am Hals. Sollte ich da etwas wissen?" Spöttisch musterte Adam ihn. Dann stand er auf. „Wo willst du hin?", fragte Erik erschrocken. „In mein Motel zurück. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja wieder…" Erik sprang auf und hielt Adams Arm fest. „Kann ich wenigstens deinen Namen wissen?", fragte er schon fast flehend. „Adam… Adam Milligan…" Jetzt lächelte er wieder. „Mein Name ist Erik Night", erwiderte er und lächelte auch. Adam drehte sich wieder zu Erik und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange. „Sunshine Motel. Drei Straßen weiter…", flüsterte er ganz nahe an seiner Haut, bevor er ihn ein zweites Mal küsste. Das Lächeln wollte jetzt nicht mehr von Adams Gesicht verschwinden. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich Erik über seinen Hals. Er konnte das Blut spüren, welches in den Adern pulsierte. „Bis irgendwann, Erik Night", hauchte Adam liebevoll. „Bis dann, Adam…", sagte er zurück und konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen ihm hinterher zusehen. Sein Blick rutschte von seinem Hinterkopf zu seinem Hintern. „Wow", flüsterte er verliebt. Was hatte dieser Adam Milligan bloß mit ihm gemacht?


	2. Willkommen in Tulsa

„Vampyre also", wiederholte Adam das eben gehörte. „Genau. Leider konnten wir aber nicht mehr herausfinden.", stimmte Sam zu und suchte im Schrank nach seinen Sachen. Bisher hatten sie immer aus dem Koffer gelebt, doch Adam packte jedes Mal aus. Sein jetziges Interesse war irgendwie ungewöhnlich, denn bisher hatte er nur dann geholfen, wenn es unbedingt notwendig war. Doch nun schien es so, als würde er helfen wollen, und zwar von Anfang an.

„Und wie bekommen wir mehr raus?", fragte er jetzt Dean, der sich eine Flasche Bier aufmachte. „Hm" Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und meinte dann: „Wir müssen einer von ihnen werden…" Schweigend sahen sie sich an. „Mit anderen Worten", erklärte Sam schnell „wir müssen einen Vampyrspäher bestechen und einen von uns mitnehmen lassen…" Wieder herrschte Schweigen. „Aha" Worauf sie genau hinauswollten, checkte Adam irgendwie nicht. Seufzend stellte Dean seine Flasche ab. Dann ging er zu seinem jüngsten Bruder und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter."Sagen wir es so…", begann er und wechselte einen blitzschnellen Blick mit Sam. „…unsere Gesichter kennen sie schon. Du musst leider den Spion spielen." Jetzt fiel auch bei Adam der Groschen. „Achsoooo… okay" Und die schnelle Zustimmung war auch ungewöhnlich.

„Alles okay bei dir, Adam?", fragte Sam vorsichtig. „Aber natürlich. Mir ging es nie besser. Wir müssen dieses Späher-Ding finden. Wie erkennt man die?" Dean nahm sich wieder sein Bier und überließ so Sam das Reden. „Wir müssen an den Schulen schauen, denn dort schlagen sie meist zu. Oder wir lauern ihnen direkt vor dem House of Night auf." Adam nickte. „Mir gefällt Variante Nummer Zwei besser, da kann man sie auf keinen Fall verfehlen."

Und so hingen sie im Auto vor dem Eingang zum House of Night und warteten auf einen Vampyrspäher. Sie hatten besprochen nacheinander Wache zu halten. Dean und Adam schliefen. Sam ließ das Tor nicht aus dem Blick. Sie hatten Bobby Bescheid gesagt, was hier los ist und womit sie es zu tun hatten. Den beiden Winchesters und auch Bobby gefiel es nicht, dass Adam spionieren musste, aber er war gerade so voller Elan, dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb.

Lange passierte nichts, bis Sam einen Rückruf bekam. „Hey Bobby", meldete er sich und sprach so leise wie es ging. Keiner der Schlafenden regte sich. „Ich hab ein wenig recherchiert", hörte Sam durchs Telefon „Späher haben immer in der Handfläche ein Mal in Form eines Labyrinths. Daran könnt ihr sie erkennen. Jungvampyre haben lediglich eine unausgefüllte, saphirblaue Mondsichel auf der Stirn. Die brauch Adam dann auch!" Schweigend hörte Sam zu und sah durch den Rückspiegel zu seinem Bruder. „Gut, danke Bobby… Meinst du er schafft es?" Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: „Natürlich. Er ist ein Winchester und Johns Sohn." In seiner Stimme lag nicht ein Körnchen Zweifel. Angst hatten sie Beide um ihn, aber er war wie seine Brüder ein geborener Jäger.

Dean hatte echte Probleme damit die Augen aufzuhalten. Sam hatte ihn vor drei Stunden von den Neuigkeiten erzählt. Die ganzen Energydrinks, die er in sich rein kippte, halfen irgendwie nicht. Die Müdigkeit siegte doch wieder. Das letzte Mal hatte er vor zwei Tagen geschlafen und das waren auch nur vier Stunden gewesen. Als Jäger hat man es nicht leicht.

Gerade drohten seine Augen wieder zuzufallen, als das Tor sich öffnete. Plötzlich waren seine Sinne geschärft. Es war sechs Uhr morgens und kaum etwas regte sich auf den Straßen. Dean nahm das Fernglas und hielt auf den Typen, der gerade das Gemäuer verlassen hatte. Auf seinem Gesicht prangerte ein ausgefüllter Halbmond und seine Augen waren von geschwungenen Ranken umgeben. Doch das alles bekam er nur so am Rande mit, denn seine Handflächen wiesen Linien auf. Linien, die ein Labyrinth darstellten. „Jungs, wacht auf. Hier ist einer!", sagte er und ließ den Motor starten. Sofort waren beide hellwach und blickten in die Richtung, in die Dean zeigte.

Im Schritttempo verfolgten sie ihn. Mehr als einmal sah er sich um, denn seine übernatürlichen Sinne, sagten ihm, dass er beobachtet wurde. Als er in eine Gasse abbog, sprang Dean aus dem Wagen. Sam wechselte auf die Fahrerseite. Das wirkte alles so einstudiert, dass Adam nur staunen konnte. Deshalb war er auch ein paar Sekunden zu spät mit dem Verfolgen. Der Späher blickte hinter sich und achtete nicht darauf, wo er langging. Erst als er wieder nach vorne blickte, bemerkte er die Sackgasse. „Verdammt!", fluchte er und sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Dean war mit einer Axt bewaffnet und Adam hatte das Messer von Ruby in der Hand. Der Vamypr hob die Hände und für die beiden Brüder war es klar: Es waren Labyrinthe! „Was immer ihr wollt", sagte er bloß und ließ die Axt nicht aus den Augen. „Wir wollen nur, dass du ihn mit nimmst und so tust als wäre er ein Jungvamypr, klar? Ach ja, falls du ihn verraten solltest…" Drohend ließ Dean die Axt von seiner rechten in seine linke Hand wandern. Verwirrt zog der Späher die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Mehr nicht?", fragte er unsicher. „Mehr nicht", erwiderte Dean feierlich. „Joah, okay… Nun gut. Nyx soll mich strafen, wenn das ein Fehler ist…", murmelte er vor sich hin und rieb sich seinen Arm.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du einen auf Unterprima machst und so tust, als hättest du gewechselt", erklärte der Späher und fuhr mit dem saphirblauen Kajal über Adams Stirn. „Du kommst locker als Teenager durch. Hätte dich auch nicht auf einundzwanzig geschätzt." Mit geschickten Bewegungen vollendete er den unausgefüllten Halbmond und richtete sich wieder auf. Dann sah er zu Sam und Dean, die sich auf ihre Betten im Motel niedergelassen haben. „Hättet ihr mir nicht gleich sagen können, dass ihr die Morde aufklären wollt? Dann hätte ich sofort zugestimmt. Nyx begrüßt das sicher…"

Da die Göttin auch bisher nichts gegen diesen Plan unternommen hat, war sich der Späher sicher, dass die Brüder wirklich nur Gutes wollten.

„Hättest du es uns geglaubt, wenn wir das so gesagt hätten?", fragte Sam.

„Hm… vielleicht nicht, aber jetzt glaube ich euch. In euren Gesichtern ist etwas, was mir sagt, dass ihr gute Seelen habt!", antwortete der Vampyr und bedeutete Adam, dass er aufstehen soll. „Und zu dir: Du kommst aus Chicago, klar? Bald wird ein Jungvampyr erwartet, der sowieso von dort kommt und bis dahin werdet ihr das sicher geklärt haben. Einen Monat habt ihr Zeit…"

Das reichte locker. Darauf verständigten sich die Brüder mit einem Blick. „Wir können", sagte Adam und hob die Hand zum Abschied.

„Pass auf dich auf!", sagte Sam und Dean klopfte seinem jüngsten Bruder auf die Schulter. „Ruf uns an, wann immer du kannst", fügte dieser hinzu.

„Ja, ich bin aber kein kleines Kind, ne?", erwiderte er grinsend und folgte dem Vampyr. Das House of Night war nicht weit entfernt. Sie gingen zu Fuß. Unbehagliches Schweigen herrschte bei ihnen. Adam sah unentwegt zu Boden. Erst als sie das Tor erreichten und es passierten, sah er auf. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war atemberaubend. Die Häuser, der Hof, der Tempel… es war alles wie aus einer anderen Zeit. Und immer wieder tauchten Jungendliche auf mit genauso einer Mondsichel auf der Stirn wie Adam. „Nur zur Info", sagte der Späher „es gibt ein Mädel namens Zoey Redbird. Sie hat ein ausgefülltes Mal und Ranken im Gesicht. Das ist voll selten. Natürlich musst du so tun, als hättest du schon von ihr gehört, ja?"

Seitdem er wusste, dass Adam nur helfen wollte, hatte sich sein Ton geändert. Adam nickte nur und blieb stehen. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? „Ich helf dir, komm mit", unterbrach der Vampyr seine Gedanken und führte ihn in eines der Gebäude.

Nach einer Stunde war die Lüge perfekt: Sie waren bei einer Vampyrin Neferet gewesen, die anscheinend das Wort des Spähers vertraute. Dann sagte er Adam noch, wo der Jungstrakt ist und verschwand. Mit einem Stundenplan in der Hand stand Adam auf dem Hof.

„Ich bin drin!", flüsterte er ins Handy und Dean murmelte: „Gut gemacht"

„Was soll ich jetzt…?"

„Adam?"

Die Stimme hinter ihm, ließ ihn erstarren. „Ich ruf dich später an", nuschelte er ins Telefon und drückte Dean weg. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und sah Erik Night ins Gesicht. „Das kann ja wohl nicht sein", sagte er erstaunt und zugleich auch misstrauisch.

„Ich war bei dem Motel und hab nach deinem Nachnamen gefragt, aber es gab keinen Milligan", sagte Erik nun und ignorierte das Misstrauen. Er war enttäuscht. Er hätte ihn so gerne wiedergesehen!

„Ehm… ich bin mit meinen Brüdern unter dem Namen ‚Winchester' eingecheckt", erklärte Adam und fragte sich, warum er so zutraulich war.

„Achso… okay. Dann bin ich ja beruhigt…", erwiderte Erik und strahlte nun über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich… ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du auch ein Jungvampyr bist. Du musst das Mal auch überschminkt haben, nicht?"

Adam nickte nur, unfähig noch etwas zu erwidern.

„Ahaaaaa! Sieh an, sieh an! Du musst Adam Milligan sein!"

Ein dunkelhaariges, hübsches Mädchen stellte sich neben Erik und musterte Adam mit einem freundlichen Blick. „Und du Zoey Redbird", sagte Adam, als er die Ranken bewunderte „das sieht wirklich schön aus"

Zoey strich theatralisch eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sagte gespielt-eingebildet: „Ich weiß, ich weiß! Aber du bist ja wirklich so schön, wie Erik gesagt… AU!"

Erik rammte seinen Ellenbogen in Zoeys Rippen und sie funkelte ihn böse an. „Was ich sagen wollte", sprach sie einfach weiter, als sie sich etwas entfernt hatte „ist, dass er nicht aufhören konnte von dir zu sprechen. ‚Adam ist ja so hübsch… so süß… so… sexy…'" Sie lachte los und Erik lief rot an. Adam tat es ihm gleich. „Und wie recht er hat!", sagte Zoey dann noch und sprang Eriks Ellenbogen aus dem Weg. „Aber jetzt lass ich euch zwei Sweethearts mal alleine…" Sie zwinkerte ihnen übertrieben zu und tänzelte zurück zu dem Tempel.

Erik traute sich gar nicht mehr Adam anzusehen. Dieser wiederrum würde gerne in die eisblauen Augen des Jungvampyrs blicken und sich wieder darin verlieren. „Hast du das wirklich gesagt?", fragte er ihn und erhoffte sich dadurch seinen Blick, welchen er auch bekam. Augenblicklich wurden seine Knie weich. Erik nickte langsam und schluckte schwer. „Das… ist wirklich sehr süß von dir", bedankte sich Adam und überbrückte ihre Entfernung mit einem kleinen Schritt. Sanft hauchte er ihn einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich wieder entfernte. Erik nahm eine Hand Adams und streichelte sie liebevoll.

„Willkommen in Tulsa", sagte er zärtlich.


End file.
